


Scarlet

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Making Up, Male Slash, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Barry Allen loves his foster sister. Problem is that many believe that the love he holds for her is romantically. Truth is he loves her like a sister. Iris West is oblivious to it or is she? Lately whenever she sees Barry she constantly talks about her boyfriend Eddie. Sometimes she repeats herself many times when she runs out of new things about the detective. He begins bonding with Lisa. She understands him better than Iris and doesn't ignore the fact that Barry is gay or goes and tells on Barry when he tells her to shut up. After saving Lisa he begins to bond with Len and not in a sibling way. Will love blossom between the two or will Joe and Iris be a problem.





	Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

Barry looked at his foster sister in irritation. For the past four hours she talked about Eddie non stop. She repeated herself then began talking more about sex. Despite what many thought he thought of her as a sister and hearing about her sex life was disgusting. He really wanted her to shut up. Four hours was way to long. It was all she talked about these last two months. He wasn’t even allowed to talk.

“He was just so-” Her phone rang. “Hey Eddie.” She grinned. “Sure. I’ll be right there.” She hung up as she stood. “See you later Bare.”

“Finally.” Barry groaned and laid his head down on the table.

“You okay?”

Barry lifted his head to see it was Lisa Snart. “Oh hi Lisa.” He said tiredly. ‘She probably already knows who I am.’ He thought.

“Hey.” She wasn’t stupid. She knew she was talking to the Flash. “You look tired.”

“I just spent four hours listening to Iris talk about Eddie. She had a hand on my arm so I couldn’t escape.”

“Wow.” She never talked about a guy longer than an hour.

“Yup.”

“Why didn’t you say something to her?”

“The first time I spoke up she ignored me. Last time she started to cry then ran off and told Joe. The next day Joe confronted me while I was in the lab and gave me a lecture on being jealous of Eddie and hurting Iris’ feelings. I tried to tell him that I see Iris as a sister and I was told that I was lying. Now he is ignoring me. Iris took that to mean that she gets to continue to talk about Eddie for hours.”

“Damn.” That had to suck.

“Exactly. I learned then that I have to deal with it until she leaves.”

“That’s sad.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Unloading all of this onto you. We aren’t really friends. The opposite really.”

“True but it’s fine Sparky. You can buy me lunch to make up for it.”

Barry laughed at both the nickname she had given him and the fact she was getting him to buy her food. The nickname confirmed that she did know that he was the Flash.

“Of course. Here or somewhere else?”

“Somewhere else please. There is a great Italian place near by.”

“Deal.”

The two stood and left. One of the baristas saw them and sent a text Iris. Luckily no one knew that the women Barry left with was Lisa Snart.


End file.
